Romances
XO-IQ is a great band, but relationships? Not so good at those. From Jaleb to Slinci, the loves of Make It Pop get pretty weird. Official Relationships: Jaleb Caleb and Jodi started Jaleb when they kissed in Episode 13 Season 1. They became official in Episode 16, when Caleb asked Jodi to be his girlfriend. Jaleb continued smoothly until Season 2, when Darmala and Heather start making their relationship complicated. Things went downhill when Mr. Stark suggested Jodi write a feelings letter about how she felt. Caleb actually takes it and reads it, causing stress between the relationship and in the last episode of Season 2, Jaleb broke up. Slinci Sun Hi and Linc are full on band rivals, but a backstage kissing scene in the duo band part of Band Blast made Slinci real. Both obsessed with themselves and superstardom, it was only a matter of time before fantasy Slinci became Slinci reality. Slinci has kissed 4 times throughout Season 2, but nearly broke up when Sun Hi found out Linc was going to Australia for the summer and didn't tell her. Jorki Jorki, made up of Jared and Corki, started in Season 1 Episode 16. They kissed several times in the gymnasium. Season 1 Episode 17 almost caused them to break up when Corki found out she was a bet. They eventually broke up in Season 2 Episode 17 because Jared interrupted their Band Blast performance even when she specifically told him not to. Sparks: (All in Season 2) Jarmala Jodi and Darmala met in Episode 7, when Jodi went to see Alex but met Darmala, who asked for her number. Jodi and Darmala spend some time together in Episode 10, when they were trapped together in the elevator. They had several moments together, aware of the fact Caleb was outside and listening to them. The rest of the season was shaky in relationship, Darmala flirted, offered and helped Jodi. In Episode 18, Jodi looked at Darmala while she and Caleb were dancing. When Jaleb broke up, Darmala asked if anyone else could ask Jodi out now. Haleb Caleb and Heather met before in Season 1, but had no real conversation until Episode 12. Heather makes up a plan for her to flirt with Caleb, eventually leading to them developing feelings for each other. In Episode 18, They go together to solve the electricity problem and find lots of similar things between them. At prom, Caleb even says to Heather that it was too bad he didn't have a clone because he would be perfect for her. Caleb looks at Heather while he and Jodi dance. Corlex Corki and Alex didn't formally meet until Episode 7, when Corki is tasked with spying on Linc, hides in a closet and finds Alex in there. She helps him get into Linc's band. Things were a little quiet after that, aside from a few comments and Alex helping her (XO-IQ actually). In Episode 16 they were both appointed lead singer and in Episode 18, Alex asks Corki to prom (strictly as friends). Jalex Jodi met Alex in Episode 1. In the first few episodes, he annoyed her to no end but when Hye Jung's store got flooded he helped Jodi and Caleb clean up. When Hye Jung returned, he gave up the internship because he felt Jodi deserved it more than he did. From there, Alex helps out Jodi (and her band) a lot, even canceling his own bands concerts. Category:Pairings